


交互

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 频率一致，不分你我。ooc送给阿呜





	交互

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrovi/gifts).

白璨萤醒来的时候已经是下午了。

半天的时间就这么被睡过去，他还有些隐隐的睡意，下意识想问几点了，又作罢。用最轻的动作起来套上拖鞋，搭在沙发上的衬衫被抓起来随意套上。走出房门时白璨萤打了个哈欠，轻轻带上门后舒展开双臂。

“啊…又这个点了。”

今晚想必又是没法早睡，白璨萤自暴自弃地走到吧台左翻右翻，他不太清楚咖啡胶囊被放在哪个抽屉，只好拉每一个来仔细找找。但说实话眼睛都困得睁不太开，他拉开全部抽屉也没发现需要的东西，倒是灵光一闪想到前一晚在超商里买了储备用的咖啡胶囊。

“反正怎样都是要打开的，”拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到玄关门口，昨晚买好的东西只是连着袋子整个都被随意的丢在那儿，这次倒是让他很快找到了，“Nice～”

把胶囊放进咖啡机后白璨萤就去洗手间挤了个牙膏边刷边等，闲得无聊的他干脆把客厅的窗帘布拉开了一些，打算赶上今日阳光洗礼的末班车。

“滴————”

咖啡好了，倒是白璨萤吓得手忙脚乱，他不知道这边咖啡煮好后还会蜂鸣提醒：“阿西…”

跑去洗手间把嘴里的泡沫清洗干净后，他走去吧台端着两杯咖啡又回了房间。

那人应该是醒了，白璨萤想，早知道出房间前把门关死，这样金炳善还能再睡会儿。

纵然房间内光线昏暗，但白璨萤记得他起来时侧头还是看得见金炳善安安静静的小脸在一旁平稳呼吸。而现在因为突如其来的噪声，床上的人像个拒绝起床上课的小孩子一样扯过被子把自己的脑袋捂了个严严实实。

“噗——”白璨萤被可爱到笑了出来，他走过去把咖啡在床头柜上放下，轻轻掀起了被子的一角，“炳善啊？懒猫，还要睡吗？都下午了。”

“……”

“你醒了对不对。”

他又将被子掀起来了点，隐隐的榛子混着咖啡豆的香气全都顺着缝隙钻进了被子里。于是一节白生生的手臂“啪”的一下伸出来盖在了被子上，白璨萤伸手过去碰碰又拿开，倒是激得被子里的人来回晃着手要去找刚刚触碰自己的罪魁祸首。谁能舍得不去握紧这只手呢？他伸过去用食指和拇指捻住了金炳善的无名指，开始晃了起来：

“懒小子。”

那只手使了点力扯了扯他，把他拉扯得更近。金炳善毛茸茸的像只午睡的猫一样从被窝里露了个头，睡眼惺忪地侧过来看着白璨萤。他昨晚太累了，太久未见是真的，但白璨萤真就一点都不怜香惜玉，把所有的想念与爱意一分不剩地都给了金炳善。后面虽然被好好清理过，但被使用过度后的酸痛感依然隐隐感觉得到。

“明明是你一直欺负我。”

被控诉的白璨萤失笑，于是伸手进被窝里用温暖的手掌为金炳善按摩腰部，显然猫被伺候得很满意了，喉咙里发出了舒适的声音。金炳善干脆整个趴了下去，心安理得地接受了白璨萤对他的服务。被子被翻身的动作带下去了一些，薄薄的皮肤覆盖着的脊柱周围有不少牙印与绯红色的印记，白璨萤看着像是玫瑰拿铁的奶泡上缀着的干玫瑰花瓣，心生喜欢，忍不住又将嘴唇覆盖在那些痕迹上面。

金炳善感觉到湿润的舌尖舔过自己背上那些或痛或无感的淤痕，生生被舔得没了睡意，鸡皮疙瘩都快要起来。他恍惚想到昨晚那人温柔到极致地吸吮舔吻着自己的皮肤，身下抽送的动作却愈发的用力，他的魂儿仿佛都要被敲打出来。好像中途是短短地带着满脸这样那样的液体昏了过去，可白璨萤丝毫不慢的动作硬是活生生将他操醒。从白璨萤回国后到赛季结束，他们隔了好些时日未见，彼此都想得要紧，见面后的第一晚当然就将这般的情愫好好地传达给了恋人。

他想着想着耳尖又变红，白璨萤眼尖，手上按摩腰部的动作开始故意给金炳善增添甜蜜的痛苦，本应该平缓有力地揉按变成时不时故意穿插进去的轻抚挠弄，在趴着的那人抗议着“别闹啦”的声音下才稍稍作罢。

确实是不能再闹了，金炳善刚醒又感觉自己被白璨萤弄得起了反应，心想还好趴着没被这搞事情的发现，下一步却发现那人俯身凑了上来。金炳善被吻住，白璨萤好闻的牙膏味连着唾液一同共享与他，自己的下唇被牙齿时不时的轻轻磨着，痒痒麻麻的。他发出轻轻的唔唔的鼻音，白璨萤知道这是被亲舒服了，更是吻得深了些。两人分开时金炳善已经微微喘气，霞色由耳朵尖为起点泛遍了双颊。

白璨萤喜欢这样的金炳善喜欢得要死，他手抚上金炳善泛红的脸，用拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着那人被亲得略肿的下唇，金炳善直直地看着他，双唇抿起来夹住了白璨萤的指尖，白璨萤感觉的自己的指尖被细微地舔了一下。

金炳善想要了。

“小馋猫？不能再做啦，你会受不了。”

但对这这种隐形的撒娇方式，白璨萤还是能给就给，他停在金炳善腰部的手下滑些许，来到那人昨晚被略微开发过度的地方。

那处甚至还是处于未完全恢复的状态，他的食指轻轻松松探了进去，里面依旧湿滑温热，他一边缓缓抽动着手指，一边又对这金炳善开始被微微咬住的下唇亲了亲以让他放松。金炳善有些害羞，被亲完又把脸朝手臂里窝了些，只露出眼睛来，随着身后被抚弄的动作而微微颤动着眼睑。

插是不可能插进去的，白璨萤想到昨晚这人昏过去的那下自己完全没太注意到，只当金炳善被弄得声音都发不出来。之后听见这人又开始微微低吟时也没放过他，一边辛勤耕耘着一边凑近金炳善耳边让他喊些好听的。

当然是没听见，金炳善魂都不知道被搞到哪儿去了，只会咦咦啊啊地细细叫着。

而白璨萤是谁，他昨晚听不见的，搞不好现在就能听见。

爱人的那处被他轻车熟路地探到，怕是昨晚被弄得狠了，金炳善一被按压到那处就弹了弹腰，而白璨萤没放过他，边按摩着那处边看着金炳善开始颤抖的身子，他干脆跪上床掀开被子让这人全部暴露了出来。金炳善被快感刺激的侧过来蜷起了点身子想要给自己一些缓和的空间，而下一秒自己的前端就被握住，白璨萤疯了，他心想，终于忍不住叫了出来。

“呜啊…”

“炳善啊，喊些好听的。”

太恶劣了，金炳善偏头瞪了他得寸进尺的男友一眼，而在白璨萤眼里却是眼角泛红眉目含春。他手上动作更甚，而金炳善被弄得吸了口凉气，手掌逐渐抓紧了身下的床单。

体内已然有两根手指在快速抽送，前端还在被爱抚的金炳善眼前冒星星，神志几乎要游离出去，他向爱人呼救的声音几乎带上哭腔，只求白璨萤能放他条生路。

“炳善啊，说吧，说出来就什么都好了。”

那人还在引诱他放下矜持，但说实话可失去的也不剩多少了，金炳善的灵魂被打碎又重揉，连着他的思考一起被搅混成一团乱糟糟的毛线。

叫什么，叫什么你要喜欢。

他只想得到这个，他想快点解放，这一切已经超出了他所能承受的。

“오,오빠(哥哥)”他几乎是哭着说，“오빠.찬형오빠(璨萤哥哥)，让我出来吧，呜。”

白璨萤满意的给了他想要的。

金炳善好像又要昏过去了，他常年熬夜缺少睡眠，身体素质本就不如回国修养了会儿的白璨萤，刚才那一切让他精疲力尽，这回彻底是连阳光都不要等他了。

金炳善几乎是闭眼就开始顺起了凌乱的呼吸，在他胸口起伏逐渐平缓后，白璨萤轻轻地亲掉他脸上残留的泪痕，用湿纸巾为他清理干净后，盖好了被子。

白璨萤站在床边打开了外卖软件，看见毛茸茸的头发陷在被窝里的样子。

啊。

** _“每个人都很孤独。在我们的一生中，遇到爱，遇到性，都不稀罕，稀罕的是遇到了解。——《柔软》廖一梅”_ **

“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 오빠=oppa=哥哥


End file.
